The present invention generally relates to apparatus, systems and methods for processing and treating biological fluids, such as blood and blood components. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved apparatus, systems and methods for the light treatment of a biological fluid that contains a light activated photochemical agent, for the purpose of inactivating pathogens that may be present in such biological fluid.
Apparatus, methods and systems for treating biological fluids, such as blood and blood components, with light are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,812, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for treating unwanted white blood cells in platelet concentrate with ultraviolet radiation to limit the white cells"" ability to trigger an immune reaction in a patient. To treat containers of platelet concentrate, the containers are placed on a slidable drawer that is introduced into a housing between facing arrays of lamps for irradiation from both sides of the container. During irradiation, the drawer (or a portion of the drawer) may be pivoted in a rocking motion to agitate the platelet concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,098, also incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system and apparatus for treating a biological fluid with light for the purpose of inactivating pathogens that may be present in the biological fluid. A slidable drawer is used to position the containers of biological fluid between facing arrays of light emitting diodes. Extended flaps on the containers, located outside the light field, are automatically punched to indicate different stages of the light treatment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/121,820, filed Sep. 15, 1993, which is also incorporated by reference herein, discloses apparatus and methods for treating a container of a blood product between two facing arrays of light. The container includes a light sensitive tape which changes color when exposed to ultraviolet light, thereby indicating when the treatment process is complete.
Still other apparatus and systems for treating biological fluid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,991, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/081,168, filed May 18, 1998, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
While the prior art apparatus, systems and methods have generally worked satisfactorily, work continues to develop new and improved apparatus, systems and methods that provide, for example, improved reliability, greater flexibility and efficiency, improved ease of use and serviceability, as well as enhanced tracking, record keeping and the like.
The following summary is intended as an overview of certain aspects of the present invention. It is not intended by this summary to limit or expand the scope of the claims, which define the scope of the present invention. The mention of certain features or elements in this summary does not mean that such elements or features are necessary to the use or practice of the invention in its broader or other aspects, or that such should be read into claims that do not expressly recite such feature or element. Conversely, the absence of any mention of certain elements or features is not intended to detract from the significance of such elements or features in those claims in which they are expressly included.
In one aspect, the present invention is embodied in an apparatus for treating a biological fluid that includes a first drawer for carrying the biological fluid and a readily accessible light source directed at the biological fluid when the first drawer is closed.
In another aspect, the present invention is embodied in a modular apparatus that includes a fluid treatment module and control module. The fluid treatment module and control module are readily electrically connectable and separable.
In another aspect, the present invention is embodied in an apparatus for treating a biological fluid that includes a fluid treatment chamber and at least one light source disposed either above or below the fluid treatment chamber. The apparatus includes a tray adapted for placement within the fluid treatment chamber. The tray includes a first compartment and a second compartment. The apparatus includes an indicator for indicating whether or not the first compartment is substantially within the fluid treatment chamber.
In another aspect, the present invention is embodied in an apparatus for treating a biological fluid. The apparatus includes a housing including a top and bottom surface and a fluid treatment chamber within the housing. A light source is disposed either above the housing, below the housing, or above and below the housing. The apparatus includes a drawer for introducing and removing the biological fluid into and out of the chamber. The drawer may be pivotally movable relative to the housing to allow for downward pivoting movement of the drawer outside of the chamber.
The present invention is also directed to methods for treating a biological fluid. In one aspect, the present invention is directed to treating a biological fluid that includes providing an apparatus that includes a fluid treatment chamber and at least one light source directed at the fluid treatment chamber. The method includes providing a first container of biological fluid that is integrally connected to a second container and locating the first container within the fluid treatment chamber. The method further includes contacting the biological fluid with light from the light source, agitating the biological fluid during the contacting and indicating the status of the contacting on the second container.